


Man Meat Munchin'

by HentaiPrincess06



Series: RE2 Remake (the X-verse) [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Impregnation, Awkward Sexual Situations, Begging, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Consent, Creampie, Cum Eating, Dub-con and consensual with Mr.X, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubious Science, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Sexual Content, Extra smutty, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Guilty Pleasures, I Tried, Implied Mpreg, Inflation, Leon basically rides huge dick, Leon ends up enjoying it, Lickers doing what they were made to do, Lickers lick Leon's ass, Licking, M/M, MOST IMPORTANTLY, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Maybe - Freeform, Messy, Mindbreak, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Non-con with lickers, Not actual mpreg, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Ownership, Penis Size, Police Officer Leon S Kennedy, Prostate Abuse, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Sleep Sex, Soft mindbreak, Still pretty canon???, Super Kinky, Super Sexy Leon, Tyrant sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Very Bad Decisions, Wet & Messy, Willing Victim, Yes Leon wears a jockstrap, anal penetration, ass licking, cock riding, jockstrap, like seriously, prostate torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiPrincess06/pseuds/HentaiPrincess06
Summary: Part three of a oneshot series. Extra long. Extra smutty.Leon gets caught and tongued by lickers, thanks to the breeding sessions with the tyrants he’s already gone through. Mr.X doesn’t like that. Not one bit.





	Man Meat Munchin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IOSCHA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOSCHA/gifts), [SpankinHotDudes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/gifts).



> Author’s Note:
> 
> I’m starting this long author’s note with this now, before any more confusion happens due to the comments section: NO. I am NOT turning Leon Scott Kennedy into a T-series T-103 Tyrant. I am NOT. Please do quote me if anyone else asks.
> 
> Warning: I am using a bit of the ‘98 perspective of “macho” men in this. It’s subtle, but I thought you should know, with it being 2019.
> 
> Had a tremendous headache with trying to figure out exactly how the maps work in RE2 Remake despite playing the first one, AND this one, through all the scenarios. Like, I can get it in my head while I’ve got the controller in my hand, but once the game is off, I’m like “Wait, where was that bathroom again?” FML. That said, I’ll be working off some maps I was luckily able to capture off YouTube. Since my PS4 has now been borrowed by a family member for the sake of letting them scream at Mr.X as well. Aren’t I sweet? 
> 
> Like before, slight canon deviation for plot-for-sake-of-porn and sometimes atmosphere purposes! Hopefully nothing too jarring! I do wave off the infection from the lickers like I do the zombies, because Claire and Leon get bitten HOW many times in this game (both in the remake and the 1998 original, and NEVER turn. So there.)
> 
> I’m not going to make any specific or overt statements about what kind of person Mr.X or any of the other tyrants were in life before they were turned into B.O.W.s, because this is fanfiction. So….go NUTS with your headcanons about their personalities in the comments!
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> Cheers,  
> HentaiPrincess06

The Umbrella company understood just how amazing the human body was, biologically. Among the planet’s creatures, humans had conquered the food chain by simply having the most capable higher-brain-function in known biology. Humans could cope with even the harshest of conditions, the most harrowing of experiences, all due to the sheer willpower to not only survive, but thrive. Strong-willed and level-minded individuals were the most valuable when it came to experimentation; as they often resulted in the best B.O.W.’s.

 

In the case of one, remarkably-still-human, rookie cop, Leon Scott Kennedy, it was easy to rationalize harrowing situations by putting them into perspective, as most humans will learn to do in extreme situations.

 

Death? Death was natural. If Leon wasn’t careful, he’d become a victim to it’s clutches as well, and he couldn’t help anyone if he was dead.

 

Zombies? Zombies were most definitely unnatural. There was someone responsible for this mess, and Leon was going to find them. In order to stop them, he needed to focus on not becoming a zombie, or food for the zombies. Otherwise, he could turn into one, and he couldn’t help anyone if he was a zombie.

 

Bio-weapons? Also most definitely not natural. The same people responsible for this mess, for the zombies, for whatever happened to this city, were the same people who made those big, hukling, death-machines that stalked him around every corner. With their huge, grey hands and their cold gazes that bore into his very being as they held him down and stripped him bare, prying him open and--

 

No. He didn’t need to rationalize _that_. It was a nightmare, one he had while he was passed out, only to open his eyes to the waking nightmare, of course.

 

It was _just_ a nightmare.

 

...Leon couldn’t help anyone if he dwelled on a _nightmare_. Not while he was walking through one at the same time--the two events had to be two entirely different things. He couldn’t have possibly ended up enjoying a waking nightmare.

 

So there was _no_ _way_ it had _happened_.

 

Leon coughed, washing out the last of the sweet taste in his mouth. He stared into the mirror, thankful that despite the apocalypse happening, there was still running water. He looked himself over as best as he could with the flickering light bulb above trying to stay alive as much as he (and he hoped, Claire and Ada) were.

 

Sighing, turning to face the door as the sound of grunting and gurgling signaled the arrival of a zombie. It banged on the door to the bathroom a few times--these things had forgotten how to use doors by now, Leon thought--before bursting through it.

 

 _Bang_!

 

How the door managed to still be able to close after being forced open like that, Leon would never understand, he decided, as the zombie fell face-first on the bathroom floor.

 

“Fucking hell.” Leon’d had more than enough.

 

He listened in, nothing. Still, it was convenient that none of the other corpses in the hallway had gotten back up yet. At least he was able to find another uniform, and wash his mouth out in relative peace, considering the rest of his night.

 

Checking himself over, he squirmed a little uncomfortably in the classic uniform. It was called the ‘classic’ uniform by the force since it’d been around since Leon was a kid. Still, with the shoulder pads and a thick chest plate integrated into the uniform itself, it was a much better bet in riots, since nobody could pull off a bulletproof vest that wasn’t strapped. So they had kept the model for very serious situations that involved the army. Unfortunately for Leon, he didn’t see any tanks or anything that would indicate the army was here, so naturally, he was the only one wearing this particular uniform right now.

 

The thick shoulder pads were also a plus and actually helped when he was shoved around by some of the shamblers around here. Whatever happened to his previous, latest uniform didn’t matter.

 

It didn’t matter.

 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

 

Leon stiffened. He knew the sound of those footsteps. Heavy and full of more aura than weight. He didn’t move. He didn’t speak. He didn’t even breath.

 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

 

A wave of relief washed over him as he realized the footsteps had been coming from the floor above. They’d been so loud. Deafening almost. Especially when they were too close for comfort.

 

Too close…

 

Leon clenched his fists and jaw at the same time--if anyone were there to see him, they’d think he had flinched. The thing that was pacing on the floor above him was still too close for comfort. In fact, a thousand miles away would still be too close for comfort.

 

 _Thump_.

 

What? Leon didn’t dare ask the question aloud. Judging by the distance, the tyrant must have been somewhere a little further down the upper hallway. The police station being disorienting, Leon couldn’t quite put his finger on exactly where that would have been. It was easier to maneuver around when he was looking around, rather than think about it.

 

CRREAAAAAAAK!

 

Leon’s heart leapt right into his throat when he heard the loud metallic cry. “What the--?!”

 

CRASH!

 

This time Leon had actually jumped, causing some pain to rocket up his body. He cringed, something inside him felt like it’d been torn. He assumed it was just a hairline of a tear, more likely the surface-level, micro-tear than anything deep; otherwise, he wouldn’t be standing there cringing at the sound of the helicopter being man-handled by--

 

...the helicopter!

 

Fighting the pain that ran down his legs and up his spine, Leon sprinted. He bolted down the hallway, feet splashing noisily in an ocean of blood. He rounded the corner.

 

“Shit…!” Leon’s hands shot up, coming face to face with what was formerly a female police officer.

 

He grabbed her by the shoulder and the forehead, pushing her away as she tried to get to his neck. Quickly, he drew the hand grenade he’d just retrieved from the armory (thank god there was another one), and stuffed it into the zombie’s mouth.

 

 _BAM_!

 

“Ghh-!” Leon used his arms to shield himself from the blast as he stumbled away, then picked up the pace into another sprint up the stairs.

 

After what seemed like a never-ending maze of familiar hallways and barely familiar doors and guts on the floor that Leon had learned to force himself to ignore--despite the smell--he finally made it to the desired hallway. He passed a corpse as he rounded the corner, finally having the last stretch in sight. Rain poured into a gaping hole in the side of the building.

 

The helicopter was gone.

 

What was there was the very quickly disappearing shadow of a hulking man-like-monster that Leon had an adverse reaction to. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the large shadow that was still disappearing down the hallway where it turned to the left. Then came the sound of rain--it had opened the door to the rooftop outside.

 

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 

“Come on!”

 

Claire? That was Claire’s voice!

 

Leon sucked in a breath to call out her name, but something inside him stung and he doubled over in pain. “Urgh!?”

 

A hand went to his gut, pressing as his body shook with the short, but agonizing shock. Was it really just a micro-tear? Could he have assumed too quickly that the damage wasn’t so bad?

 

“Gh-!” Leon gasped and sucked in breaths until the pain finally eased, turning into a dull throb somewhere just below his navel. “Hah...haaah…”

 

_Ba-THUMP._

 

“Bluargh!”

 

“Shit!” Leon felt his leg be pulled out from under him--he’d forgotten about the corpse in the hallway. “Urghh!”

 

Of course it would get up. Of course it would decide to come over. Of course it would have no legs and drag itself until it had reached Leon’s leg while he was doubled over, on the floor, in pain.

 

 _Ba-dump_.

 

With a kick from his other leg Leon prevented the zombie from sinking its teeth into his leg and possibly taking a chunk out of him. With vicious persistence, the undead thing clung to his leg. Seeing as it had none of it’s own, Leon would’ve figured it was a slight bit jealous.

 

 _Ba-dump_.

 

“Just...let...go!” Grunting out the last word, Leon gave another kick, feeling the zombie’s fingers dig into his pant leg, sliding down, looking for a hold that it didn’t find. “I said let...GO!”

 

 _Ba-dump_.

 

Pain.

 

“Ghhkh-!” Leon pushed through the sudden sting that bolted up his spine, now a familiar feeling.

 

Another kick had the zombie’s head come off it’s shoulders, and Leon winced for a second. The hands on his leg stopped moving, dropping to the floor. It felt almost like he was kicking a mannequin off the rest of his leg after that.

 

 _Ba-DUMP_.

 

“Hah…” Leon could still hear his heartbeat in his ears--the adrenaline and the effort to get the zombie off, coupled with the pain was a lot to take in. He gasped, sitting up and taking a second to get himself together.

 

 _Ba-DUMP_. Ba-THUMP.

 

His heart wouldn’t calm down. His legs still shook, the ghostly touches of something being pushed into him, parting the cheeks of his ass made him want to vomit all over again.

 

THUMP.

 

Wait, that wasn’t _just_ his heart.

 

“Shit, shit…” Leon breathed when he looked over his shoulder to see the hulking form he had just narrowly avoided.

 

Mr.X came right for him, brisk-walking down the hall.

 

THUMP! _THUMP_!

 

Leon scrambled, getting to is feet and bolting away, nearly tripping over the now unmoving body. He barely made it to the opposite side of the police station--practically barrelling through the waiting room back into the hall, and then hightailing it around the two staircases--when he felt the floor shaking from the weight of Mr.X’s heavy footsteps behind him.

 

 _THUMP_ ! _THUMP_ ! _THUMP_!

 

He felt a small tug of his hair when he burst through the door to the library, right into a waiting zombie.

 

“Shit!” Leon could’ve sworn he felt his balls shrink just then.

 

Literally barrelling right into the thing, he managed to elbow it behind him and make for the staircase to the higher floor of the library, where most of the older books were stocked. Thankfully, all the shamblers here had been drawn to the bottom floor when Leon had ventured here for items he’d needed the first two times and there were none to take care of. These things didn’t know how to climb ladders.

 

Unfortunately, the tyrant did.

 

Leon’s boots screech to halt when he saw the top of the hat already making its way up the ladder ahead of him to cut him off. He turned, onto the platform that lead across the library, hearing the gurgles of the shamblers below beginning to get up again. As if he didn’t have enough problems, Leon thought…

 

...before his foot met thin air.

 

Right.

 

Of course. He’d forgotten--that stretch of floorhad broken under his weight before.

 

There was nothing there.

 

Leon plummeted through the floor, curling up in the air in trained reflex. He landed on his feet, rolling forward, but failing to stop himself from rolling onto his knees.

 

“Umph-!” Thank god for the knee pads--and for the academy training kicking in, even if he didn’t quite stick the landing. Now if only he’d react like that every time his body had a shot of adrenaline.

 

 _THUMP_ ! _THUMP_!

 

Leon glanced up, to find Mr.X leering down from the edge of the hole, getting to his feet as the grey face disappeared behind the floorboards above. No doubt to make its way down the staircase Leon had taken up and to beat him to the door. It was once again a race between the man and the monster, to the same point in the room. Leon had the misfortune of having to dodge and weave around limping and staggering dead bodies to get to the door.

 

 _THUMP_ ! _THUMP_ ! _THUMP_!

 

The rookie saw the tyrant had already made it’s way down the last few steps, he turned on his heel, veering to the side and painfully stretching a muscle in his hip as he avoided another pair of grabbing, rotting hands. Changing course, Leon turned back, shoving and taking a couple second to disable the zombies he’d be running straight back into, going the long way around the room.

 

 _THUMP_ ! _THUMP_ ! _THUMP_ ! _THUMP_!

 

“Come on, come on…” He said more to himself than anyone else, baiting the giant into coming into the second part of the library where he had dashed back to.

 

 _THUMP_ ! _THUMP_ ! _THUMP_!

 

Leon didn’t know what it was--it could’ve been the training, it could’ve been the adrenaline, it could’ve been the sheer terror. But somehow the plan had worked and Mr.X had tailed him enough to give Leon a chance for a straight shot at the other exit of the library. The turn and the shambling corpses he’d left still able to move had proven only a bit of a nuisance for the hulking Mr.X, but it was all Leon needed.

 

With nothing but power, the tyrant splattered the corpses against the shelves and the floor, making its way towards the rookie. There was nothing else for it, Leon took the milliseconds-only-long delay as a chance and bolted in a straight line for the other door.

 

He burst through the door to the lounge, wasting no time in dashing through to the hallway. Live wires hung from the ceiling. Parts of the building looked like a cross between having not been finished and falling apart due to damage.

 

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

 

He continued to sprint, hearing the thunderous pace behind him having quickened as well, booming even through the closed door. By the time he made the corner past the linen room, he heard the door to the longue open.

 

Miraculously making it to the door to the S.T.A.R.S. office, he dove right in, not bothering to shut the door lest it move while in Mr.X’s line of sight.

 

 _THUMP_ ! _Thump_ ! _Thump…_

 

Mr.X had lost sight of the cop, it’s footsteps going from brisk and targeted, so the more general, searching pace. Leon slowed down, listening in, breathing hard.

 

 _Ba-dump_ . _Ba-dump_.

 

His heart was racing again. He tried to steady it, looking around to get his bearings. He needed to get back to the cell block. Damnit--he’d missed Claire. What was she doing in the building? She must have managed to open one of the doors that he couldn’t find a key to. Leon smiled a little at the thought--it didn’t last long; he pressed his lips together just as quickly as the smile came.

 

He couldn’t let this thing find her.

 

Shaking his head, he crept around the S.T.A.R.S. office, making his way to the armory. Sure enough, the door to the armory opened, before it quickly shut.

 

_Thump, thump, thump…_

 

It was leaving?

 

.. _thump, thump_...

 

Leon waited, breathing and heartrate finally steadying themselves. After the clamor of heavy boots met tiles, Leon crept out of the armory. Keeping his flashlight holstered, but gun ready, he slowly turned the doorknob. Peering to the right, he could hear the heavy footsteps disappear into the shower room.

 

Leon was suddenly thankful that the architect behind the original art museum seemed to be a Labyrinth fan. Maybe he should consider dusting off his own copy of Odysseus’ adventures.

 

Heh, he wa coping just fine.

 

After a few more seconds of waiting, Leon concluded that the tyrant had to have made it to the staircase, leading back to the first floor, perhaps assuming he’d gone back to the Main Hall.

 

Leon successfully made his way around the corner and went through the lounge, back into the library.

 

 _Thump_!

 

The familiar sound came from just outside the library door--somehow, Mr.X had made his way

 

“Oh, come on.” Leon groaned, taking a right up the staircase.

 

Wasting little time, Leon made it to the top of the staircase, ducking under the railing when the door to the library opened. He held his breath, creeping ever so slowly across the bridge between the corners of the library.

 

_Thump...Thump...Thump.._

 

Searching. Leon bit on his lower lip as he crept as quietly as possible towards the door. It wasn’t ideal to go through the third floor, but he didn’t fancy the idea of running right into the one thing in this entire station he’d rather not meet.

 

Thump...Thump...Thump...

 

He’d take his chances with the lickers--at least they outright killed you instead of--...

 

Leon made it to the door.

 

 _Thump_.

He paused, leaning against the door trying to be as quiet as possible.

 

 _Thump_ . _Thump_.

 

 _Just leave already_ , Leon thought.

 

 _Thump_ . _Thump_ . _Thump_.

 

“Bluergh!”

 

Smack! _Splat_!

 

 _Thump_ . Ba- _Thump_ . Ba- _Thump_ …

 

Leon didn’t dare breath. Too loud. He’d be too loud if he breathed.

 

Ba- _Thump_ ...Ba- _Thump_ ...Ba- _Thump_ …

 

Too loud. His heartbeat was too loud. He needed his heart needed to stop beating so loud.

 

Ba- _Thump_ ... _Thump_ ... _Thump_ ... _Thump_...

 

“Haarfgh!”

 

Now. Now! Leon used the cry of one of the zombies below to reach for the door handle--Click!--and swing it open, before catching it so that it didn’t creak.

 

Thump. Slam!

 

Quickly, he slipped through, pushing the door till it was almost at the frame.

 

 _SPLAT_!

 

Click!

 

“Hahh…” Leon finally remembered to breath.

 

Though he could still hear the thumping sounds, they didn’t seem to be getting any closer, after a few moments of listening in, Leon finally let go of the door and turned around to face the devastated third floor.

 

Passing the bloodied arms hanging from the ceiling, he briefly glanced back at it. “Sorry. Thanks for not getting back up.”

 

Really though. The situation wasn’t getting any better.

 _Screeeek_.

 

Ah, here was one of them now. Leon readied his gun, but turned off his flashlight. As expected, the brain-faced abomination made its way around the corner--on the ceiling.

 

 _Screeeek_ ! _Hisssssss_ . _Screeeeek_!

 

It was fairly noisy. Was there more than one? Of course there had to be more than one. Quietly, Leon crept underneath the licker, maneuvering quickly when the tongue came swinging down and shooting around. He had a feeling it was testing the air--it couldn’t see and it had no nose...maybe that’s how it smelled things?

 

 _Hissssss. Screeeeeeek_!

 

Like a monitor lizard. Leon thought monitor lizards were cuter.

 

 _SCREEEEK_!

 

Just when Leon was thinking that maybe alligators were cuter than this thing too, he suddenly felt a tightening, gross gloppiness around his throat and was suddenly yanked off his feet.

 

Shit. There _had_ been more than one!

 

“Gh- _ACK_ \--!” Leon choked as he was yanked back, back slamming against the floor. A tongue was wrapped around his neck.

 

The broken tiles caught a pant leg, sending Leon’s heartrate up to a million miles an hour. If he lost a tendon, he’d be dead. It’d take more than just healing spray to fix something like that.

 

“Ghk--Ughk--!” Leon choked some more, struggling with the tongue that was cutting off his air supply and making it harder to think.

 

He’d made too much noise. The licker he’d been eyeing on the ceiling had decided to unhook it’s claws and drop down to join the first one.

 

“Sh...it…” Leon choked out, feeling the tile and something he now could identify as bent steel he assumed was from the ceiling that had fallen down and gotten embedded to the floor, continued to tug on his pant leg.

 

He heard a ripping sound. Terror tore through him as his ears picked up the noise, and the licker that wasn’t strangling him began to get closer. Just then, a smooth, sliding noise caught both his and the two lickers’ attention.

 

Leon’s stomach dropped and he thought he was going to vomit whatever air he had in his stomach. His pants had begun to come off from the tugging.

 

The licker around his neck paused, before something inside it clicked. Curiously, it began to pull and tug again. Leon had managed to slide his fingers between his neck and the saliva-slick tongue around it.

 

“Gh-!” He gasped, able to breath again.

 

The licker yanked, and Leon, unable to really get out of the hold was forced to just kept himself from getting strangled again.

 

 _Sliiiip_.

 

There went his pants. So much for preservation of dignity.

 

“Shit.” Leon grunted, but then inhaled sharply when he felt a slight, slick, string of wetness from his inner asscheeks to his leg where his pants had been pressed against his ass, before being yanked down.

 

 _Screeeek_ . _Click-click-click_.

 

The licker’s twitched, heads jerking and looking around, but mostly kept their brain-headed faces in Leon’s general space. Leon shuddered. The licker that was below him had finally made it close enough to plunk one of it’s clawed hands between his knees.

 

“Shit. _Shit_. No way…” With a firm grip on the tongue still trying to destroy his neck, he slowly dared to release one of his hands.

 

Having noticed a glint in the moonlight and the rain, he saw his gun just a short distance to his right. The tugging of the first licker above him had actually brought him closer to his firearm. With his free hand, he tried to reach for it.

 

 _SHLICK_.

 

“What the--?!” Leon’s hand froze as he saw a second tongue, dangling dangerously just above his face.

 

If it whipped downwards, it could stab him in the eye. Glancing down, he saw the licker was uncomfortably close to his newly donned jockstrap. It made strange noises, bending over him awkwardly.

 

_Click-click-click._

 

It was bouncing it’s head up and down. The motion confused Leon until the clicking noises and the head motion came together in his head--it was...sniffing? It was sniffing him?

 

Oh god it was sniffing him because--

 

Leon grunted in revulsion, staring down at the slimey cum leaking from his exposed asscheek--if only they had something other than jockstraps at the R.P.D. damnit…

 

 _Shilick_.

 

“Hhhuu-!” Leon’s back arched when a slick tickle went up the inside of his thigh--a the slick pressure lingered between his asscheeks, twitching in the small stream of semen coming out of him.

 

The licker’s tongue was...the licker was…inside...

 

_….this wasn’t happening._

 

Leon’s body locked up--he couldn’t move, he could barely think. The place where the dangerous tongue was exploring was still ringing with the ghostly feeling of a long, thick cock pushing, sliding in between his cheeks, forcing its way inside.

 

He didn’t know it then and there, but he had been paralized by trauma.

 

 _Shlick_.

 

“YAA-!” Leon’s legs kicked up when he felt the tapered tongue pop inside.

 

_Click-click-click._

 

_Oh shit. Oh fuck. OH FUCK._

 

Leon’s thoughts returned al at once, going wild. His body was still seizing up with anxiety--it wasn’t just the tongue around his neck that made it hard to breathe anymore. His diaphragm would barely move. He was so terrified--but he didn’t understand why, why he couldn’t move!

 

“N-no…” the weak voice that came out as the licker’s tongue wormed it’s way through his twisting and turning insides sounded like a whipped puppy.

 

_...this wasn’t happening._

 

Shlick.

 

The tongue withdrew, unintentionally brushing against the one spot inside him he wanted to deny existed. Leon choked back a surprised gasp.

 

_...this wasn’t happening._

 

The tongue around his neck slid, free length now starting to wriggle it’s way down into his uniform. The licker above Leon moved closer, and Leon flinched at the sound of it’s clawed hands--what were supposed to be hands, anyway--clank against the tiles right next to his ear. He could feel the hot breath coming out between it’s horrible fangs, just a few inches from his nose. It had gotten curious about the scent the licker below him had picked up, no doubt.

 

_Shlick._

 

“ERGH-!” The tongue inside him reached as far as it could go, twisting and winding and invading every part of him that had been covered in cum on the inside.

 

It wriggled, sending shocks through his gut and up his spine.

 

_...this wasn’t happening._

 

_Shlick, sluuuurp!_

 

“AH-!” Leon cried out as the tongue began to slide back out, triggering a flow of cum he didn’t know was still inside him to come spilling out.

 

The humiliation. The shame. The sheer and utter indignity of what had happened to him prior, coupled with what was happening then and there overwhelmed him.

 

_...THIS. WAS. NOT. HAPPENING._

 

Leon began to struggle in earnest, throwing caution into the wind and letting go of the tongue around his neck to reach up towards the first licker’s head. He was still a fucking cop.

 

With a ferocity he didn’t know he could muster, Leon dug his hands into the exposed brain, sending the licker into a pain-induced frenzy. It released the tongue around his neck, but he continued to dig his fingers into the brain.

 

 _SCREEEEE_!!

 

“Gh-!” Leon grunted in pain as the licker’s thrashing tongue whipped him in various places, his face, his side, and his arms, but he held on.

 

The licker between his legs had jumped back in caution, distancing itself as tiles and other debris flew, thrown about by it’s thrashing comrade. A couple of tiles hit it in the head, causing pain and filling the hall with screeching.

  
_Thump_.

 

Leon’s insides felt like they were being molded like putty, the tongue inside him having retreated, but only part way. It was still inside him.

 

 _Thump_ . _Thump_.

 

“Kh-IGH!” Leon’s pants finally tore from the steel stuck in them and the struggle with the licker.

 

 _Thump_ . _THUMP_ . _THUMP_.

 

Legs now free, he let go of the licker’s head and reached down to grab a hold of the still-wriggling tongue inside him.

 

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

 

SCREEE--SPLAT!!

 

The tongue went slack. Leon panted, not realizing just how hard he had been breathing. He stared at the massive boot that was now buried in inches of brain and flesh.

 

“Hh...mhp…” Swallowing hard, Leon looked up to meet Mr.X’s terrible, cold gaze.

 

With a long, but careful yank, the tyrant removed the rest of the tongue from inside him.

 

“Gh-hhaaaah...aaaugh!” Leon’s legs twitched and trembled with the strange tingling feeling of invasion he had already experienced twice before now.

 

_NO...no, that hadn’t happened...it...was just a nightm--_

 

He was lifted off the ground, grunting as the air was knocked from his lungs when he was hoisted roughly over the tyrant’s shoulder.

 

“Gh-!” He shivered in aversion when he felt something squirt out of him from the movement.

 

The wet feeling slithered down, crawling down the already moist trail left behind by the lickers and whatever cum had been left behind inside of him.

 

 _Thump_ . _Thump_ . _Thump_.

 

“Ugh…” Leon’s asshole twitched as every step the B.O.W. took caused more to squirt out of him and trickle down his ass, balls and legs.

  
_This wasn’t happening._

 

He could feel the heart in his ears, capturing every lewd sound his ass made as more saliva and fluid was forced out of him.

 

_None of this was happening._

 

“Uwagh!” A rough shove had Leon suddenly shivering with cold when his ass met cold tiles and the rest of the top part of his uniform was soaked through.

 

A showerhead? Leon looked up and saw he was being sprayed by one of the malfunctioning, still running showers. The lightbulb above provide enough light for him to see the massive form of Mr.X standing over him.

 

There was something in those cold, dead eyes...something...what was it?

 

Leon shivered, both from anxiety from what was going to happen next, and the low water temperature. “Sh-shih..hhit…” His voice was marred by chill-stricken breaths.

 

The tyrant lowered it’s head pointedly, staring Leon down.

 

“Hah...wh-hhat…?” Leon demanded, finally identifying what it was he saw in the tyrant’s eyes.

 

Pure, methodical, malice.

 

A loud metallic popping noise that was accompanied by the sound of intense spraying shocked Leon, and he ripped his gaze away from those terrifying, cold dead eyes, to see that Mr.X had crushed the showerhead in it’s hand. With a yank, it pulled the pipe off the wall. In reaction, Leon pushed himself into the corner of the stall, which wasn’t even wide enough to let the tyrant in without it having to diagonally position itself.

 

Needless to say, it would be impossible to get past it’s huge body.

 

Leon stared up in morbid curiosity as the tyrant snapped the water pipe in half, revealing a hose that continued to spray water all over itself and Leon.

 

“Hgh...hh...huh...hh…” Leon’s shivering intensified as he was soaked--great, did he have to worry about getting sick on top of all this?

 

Mr.X examined the water spraying out of the hose, then eyed Leon, who was still staring up from the tiny corner he had pressed himself into, curling his legs up so has to hide what Mr.X needed to see the most.

 

But the tyrant decided it would examine that part of the man later.

 

Right now, it’s concern was the water. It’s parameters kicked in, recalling data and determining that the water’s temperature was too low--ideal for preservation of seed samples, but not ideal for providing energy to stimulate cell production. Living human bodies were warm.

 

His mate was a living human.

 

Removing it’s glove after a moment of releasing protocol permissions, it gripped the hose in its grasp, holding it up as it’s hand began to increase in temperature. Mr.X’s bodilly systems balanced out the heat just right--too much and he would begin to mutate into its superior form.

 

Leon’s frown grew--though he hadn’t known when he’d started frowning--as he stared up at the tyrant. Gradually, he began to notice he’d stopped shivering.

 

The water was warm.

 

The relief lasted only a moment, when Leon caught the cold, calculating gaze staring right at him, before the tyrant bent down, large, gloved hand coming right for him.

 

“No!” Leon protested, but the arm he put up to resist was met with uncomparable grip.

 

With ease, Mr.X pressed Leon down on the floor, smaller, broken tile pieces sticking to his back and parts of his exposed ass, some painfully. He hoped he hadn’t been cut; that would be something else to worry about.

 

“Hey!” Leon’s arm was still being yanked, until he was in a position that the tyrant seemed to be satisfied with. “Ugh…”

 

Then, the arm was pressed tightly against his chest as he struggled, keeping him in place. Leon continued to squirm, trying to kick at the stone-pillar shins that were essentially almost standing over him. Leon could see a visible bulge that he didn’t like the look of from the angle he was at.

 

The tyrant bent down suddenly and it’s hand, still holding the hose, disappeared somewhere between the two of them. The warm water finally spread all over the floor, heating Leon’s back enough to distract him with the welcome difference from how cold it was before that he hadn’t questioned what the tyrant was doing.

 

Warmth bubbled up in his insides, before the tingle at his asshole shocked him.

 

“Ughh...urhhh!” A grimace contorted Leon’s face into a look of discomfort that wasn’t nearly enough to express just how he felt, warm water being jettisoned right up his ass.

 

He moved his thigh to try and get away from the water, only to have a large boot shoved under his knee to pull his legs back open. Leon’s free hand went down, between his legs, trying to block the warm spray. That had was very swiftly grabbed by Mr.X, who kept it’s hold on the hose.

 

“Agh!” Hot. Too hot. Leon withdrew his hand and looked at it for only a moment, when he felt something else.

 

Pop!

 

“HG-GHHHUU-!” Leon struggled once again, the hose having been pushed inside him.

 

His stomach began to gurgle and swell slightly--not as much as he knew the tyrant was capable of making it, but enough to cause concern. Hell, having anything up his ass would’ve caused concern, before any of this.

 

“STOP!” Leon shouted. “STOP! STOP-GUH-!”

 

Just as suddenly as it was forced in, the hose was yanked out--Leon couldn’t believe he was thankful it’d only barely been put in him. The gloved hand returned, pressing down on the part of his stomach that was now tender.

 

“Gh...N-no...fuck...that’s…!” Leon grimace as he felt himself empty, warm water and cool, slickness came out of him and he was briefly reminded of how it felt to have the licker’s long, long tongue slithering up his insides. “STOP! That’s fucking gross!”

 

Mr.X watched until all the water had left the man’s ass, before popping the hose back in.

 

“IIGH!” Leon’s voice sounded like it was someone else’s, his ears burned with mortified shame.

 

After a short while, the hand returned and the hose was yanked out of Leon again. The cop’s hands had gone to his face, covering his eyes from the sight. He felt every moment, the way his insides tingled with the warmth, the way the strange spot inside of him began to awaken.

 

No. No, no, _no_.

 

He was going to go insane, the way this monster twisted him around and made him say and do things that he would never do. He would never, ever…

 

_...this wasn’t happening._

 

Satisfied that it’s mate had been cleaned, and thankfully begun to become more compliant, Mr.X bent down, shoulder grinding into the tiles--threatening to destroy the small wall that separated the shower booths from each other. A tingle of tiles shattered on the floor nearby.

 

“Ah-!” They startled Leon, making him shake with terror at not knowing what had happened, or what was going to happen next. The horror of what he’d just experienced with the lickers still terrorizing him. “Let me go…”

 

Now closer, it’s hand having cooled down, Mr.X’s hand went right between Leon’s legs, pushing an ungloved finger into the man’s ass as it threw the hose to wet the floor somewhere behind it.

 

“GH-!” Leon’s hands went right to the massive arm between his legs, gripping tightly. “NO!”

 

A teasing index finger curled inward, pushing in and finding the man’s insides warm, wet and clean. The lickers had eaten the precious bio-fluid Mr.X and T-01 had seeded Leon with.

 

“Ugh-!” With a small pop, Mr.X withdrew it’s index finger. “AH-!” Only to replace it with its middle finger.

  
The slightly longer appendage slid inside, past where Leon thought it could reach, cruelly grazing his prostate, making it’s throbbing more noticable. With a curl, the finger popped into someplace inside Leon, just above his prostate, someplace that shouldn’t have existed in a pre-mated human.

 

A place where the seed could take root and grow a new tyrant.

 

“Auh…!” Leon didn’t like the feeling--it was foreign, and more invasive, and he thought he could feel the fat finger touch the place just above his own dick, almost at his stomach; but that wasn’t possible…

 

...was it?

 

 _Slip_.

 

“Uhgn…no don’t--” Leon shuddered feeling the finger roll against his prostate and into the strange place in his lower stomach.

 _Slip_ . _Squish_.

 

“No!” Leon gasped, feeling his cock twitch to life from the teasing of his treacherous body.

 

The place inside Leon that the bio-fluid had begun to manipulate into being was still tight and refused to be explored properly. Mr.X continued to tease it’s mate’s prostate, knowing just how to elicit compliance.

 

Squish. Slip--squish.

 

“Ah...ugh…” Leon began to stifle his little grunts and yelps, biting his lip to keep from admitting the pleasure that was building inside him. “Mph...ngh…”

 

Finally, the tightness inside Leon eased, turning soft and malleable--after multiple seedings, Mr.X speculated that Leon’s spirit could melt and be malleable as well. It would take time to mold, but it was possible.

 

“Hiiii--gh...hah…” Leon’s thighs raised, knees bending as much as they could go, when he felt something give inside him.

 

Nothing.

 

Too much stress, Mr.X concluded. The man’s body had been under too much strain lately for the implantation to have been made in the time between their last seeding session and now.

 

“AAGH-!” Leon’s prostate sparked with lightning, his toes curling tightly when the finger in him curled to squeeze the bundle of nerves more directly. “UHN-!”

 

Mr.X turned his hand, finger spinning inside Leon and sending a weird new sensation through the young man.

 

“IGH--Stop it already!” Leon demanded, feeling the tingling he dreaded remembering make a return--his body was betraying him.

 

It’s thumb smoothed the tender, thin and silky flesh between Leon’s asshole and his testicles, finding the spot where the nerves would be laying underneathe the supple flesh, it pressed down.

 

“Hhk--! Ugh!” Leon shuddered, arms doing most of the struggling, as his legs felt like there were lightning bolts shooting through them.

 

With a curt curl of it’s thumb, Mr.X squeezed Leon’s prostate between it’s fingers, pressing down from the inside and outside of Leon’s most private parts.

 

“AAAAGH!” Leon howled, feeling like his gut was going to explode, before he felt his cock twitch and something land on his chin--he had cum.

 

Blunt nails dug into the trenchcoat, dragging as Leon shuddered, back arching and mouth agape, eyes wide with utter distress. Then, Leon went limp.

 

\---

 

“Mh...ugh…” Leon stirred, breath already heavy, head spinning. “Ah-!”

 

 _Thrust_.

 

A fire was already building in his gut. His vision swam, catching only glimpses of a blurry silhouette in the dark. A spark of want suddenly fired from inside him, ricocheting through his body from in him.

 

 _Thrust_.

 

“Ahk-!” Leon gasped, confused as his body twitches involuntarily, his insides suddenly firing up.

 

What?

 

 _Thrust_.

 

“Ahh-!” Leon gasped as it came again, this time, he could make out the feeling of being stretched.

  
_Thrust_.

 

He glanced down and hiccuped, already feeling like he was going to cry. His thighs were bare, spread wide, and his stomach...his stomach was being stretched out by…

 

 _Thrust_.

 

“Gh-!” Leon squirmed, but was unsurprisingly, the tingling pleasure and the painful stretch in his ass was making it difficult to actually struggle.. “Sto--uuh!”

 

 _Shlick_.

 

Mr.X rolled it’s hips, sending a powerful jerk up through Leon’s body.

 

“Gah-uhgh!” It wasn’t just his prostate anymore, everything inside him was tingling and burning, twitching around the massive cock shoved into him.

 

When had it..-? How had it fit in so easily? Leon didn’t want to know. No, he didn’t even want to think about it. This _wasn’t_ happening.

 

This _wasn’t_...

 

Leon had come to finally take in the situation, feeling most of the weight on his thighs and inside his gut--he was being forced to sit on the tyrant’s too-large lap, legs parted as wide as they would go, hooked around a too-wide waist. A mighty grip that was firm but curelly careful, held him with his arms pressed into his sides. He couldn’t deny it when he felt the dick inside. It was real.

 

 _Thrust_. “AH!”

 

It was _real_ , and it was _hot_ , and it was _fucking_ him.

 

 _Thrust_.

 

“Ngh...hngh…” Leon felt his insides hurt more than the first time--the two massive hands were pressing their thumbs into his swollen stomach. “S-stop...it...hur--A-AH...AAH…!”

 

Thurst. “Urgh!”

 

His prostate. His insides. Oh god he was burning up. His gut was too tight and too stretched at the same time. The pressure inside him was building and he could feel his testicles tighten.

 

 _Thrust_ . “Ah-” _THRUST_ ! “AAGH?!” _THRUST_! “GAH!”

 

He was going to cum!

 

 _THRUST_ ! _THRUST_ ! _THRUST_!

 

He was going to _cum_!

 

 _Shlick_.

 

“Ugh..uuuhh...hah..” Leon gasped, eyes wide with shock, the cock inside him pressing relentlessly into every part of his most vulgar parts.

 

He didn’t get to cum.

 

“Gh..ghod...d-damn…ah-?”

 

Slowly, Mr. lifted Leon up where it held him around the waist, hardened veins and folds in the red-grey skin of the cock inside him sending small shocks of unwarranted pleasure through him, along with the pain of his unwillingly stretched asshole widening to accommodate the larger part of the tyrant’s girth.

 

“Gh-uh...ugh!” The sounds Leon could very clearly hear from himself were so...pathetic, almost like he was choking, but this was worse. “Ga-ah..aagh…”

 

When Leon felt the tip of the cock draw close, he braced himself for the thrust he thought would follow, only to gasp when the tyrant popped it’s cockhead out of him.

 

“Hah...ah...p-p-GHH!” Leon was just about to plead to be let go, when he felt the tip pop back in forcefully.

 

Just as slowly, Mr.X guided Leon’s body down on it’s enormous dick, re-stretching the already reddened, abused asshole.

 

“HHG-AH! A-AH...N-N-GHoOH! N-NO!”

 

Leon felt each and every inch; the way it forced him open wider and wider as it got to the thickest part of the dick in the middle, before the girth pushed in further into him, filling his insides and stretching his stomach all over again. He was going to be ruined; he thought. His insides would never be the same. Hell, he’d likely be dead at the end of this, organs shuffled around and all.

 

The rookie squirmed with every torturously pleasurable inch, feeling his insides tingle with a joy that only his body seemed to feel. He felt tears of shame in his eyes--something his body didn’t seem to mind despite how distraught he was.

 

“Hah..ah...gh...ah…” Leon panted and gasped as he was allowed to rest, once the cock was forced back inside him completely, and he could feel rock solid balls against his asscheeks.

It was only then that Leon noticed Mr.X had pushed it’s tight trousers down enough to expose solidly carved grey hips, looking more like they were made of stone then what was once flesh. The bare flesh of Leon’s ass and thighs finally met with the solid skin of the tyrant; rubbing together intimately.

 

Leon’s own cock pressed against the just-as-solid body, weeping into trench coat fabric and rubbing almost painfully. He needed to cum.

 

No. Not again. He didn't _want_ this. Whatever this was--this...fucked up, perversion of sex. He didn’t even know penetration like this was possible between two male bodies until it happened just a couple hours ago.

 

Mr.X had been using him to pump it’s enormous cock for god knows how long, Leon concluded. Like he was a fleshlight. Like a sex toy. Like he hadn’t even been a man.

 

“Khh…” Leon’s face was beet red.

 

He was mortified--ashamed. There was no more dignity to be had after that realization. He’d been allowed to wake up to this entire situation, cock buried deep in his ass, while sober, on purpose. Leon got the message.

 

He was being punished.

 

The devastation was clear in Leon’s voice. “Fuck y--…”

 

 _Smack_!

 

“--AH!” Leon lurched forward with the impact, face meeting solid, still-clothed chest.

 

His asscheek stung.

 

“Wh-wha…” Confused, Leon’s heart rate skyrocketed with shock.

 

 _Smack_!

 

“Ugh-!” Again, the sting at his asscheek, this time the other one. Leon stared at the window in front of him, only realizing now--he’d been spanked. “J-just--AAH!”

 

 _Smack_!

 

He didn’t get to finish. Once again, the tyrant’s hands at his waist began to rise, slowly lifting him up off it’s lap.

 

“Gh-ihk...n-no! Stop! Ah--uuh…!” Leon’s body took his thoughts away from him, twitching and jerking at the cock slowly sliding out of him. “No…-oh...no…”

 

His prostate sang, being painstakingly ground into by the giant cock slowly teasing against it. A flash of white had Leon gasping, arms that had found their way onto the tree-trunk-like, grey neck trembling as pathetically as his voice.

 

“Ah...uh...hah...hah…” Leon felt the back of his mind tingle; but he was still sober, able to take in everything he was forced to do.

 

Slowly, slowly, back down, stretching his asshole, filling him past what should have been his breaking point. The tyrant lowered him back down on it’s dick, this time stopping just as Leon’s asshole was stretched around the girthiest part of it’s cock.

 

“Gah...ah…!” Leon’s asshole twitched without his control. “Gh...s-sto...stop..”

 

It was doing it on purpose! It had to be! Leon wanted to yell, he wanted to scream, but he couldn’t concentrate with the rest of the thick cock inside him pressing mercilessly into his prostate.

 

It didn’t penetrate him any further.

 

“L-Let me…” Leon’s voice was meek, he was slowly losing the fight in him. “GHA--?!”

 

Oh. Oh _god_. The cock had _twitched_. It had twitched _inside_ _him_.

 

“N-no...please…” Leon’s words mixed with breathless gasps. “Don’--AH!”

 

 _Twitch_.

 

This time Leon felt it more, his gut ringing with pleasured tingles that shot right to his prostate and wracked his brain. The twitch felt like a whip inside him, the cock having gone in with only aid from the slime leaking out of it and no stretching made Leon feel every pang of goodness and every sting of pain.

 

_A-again…!_

 

“D-don’t…” Leon’s voice cracked with desperation--what did he want? No, he didn’t want anything. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t...

 

_..he...he needed..._

 

 _Twitch_.

 

“AH-!” A sob accompanied Leon’s plea this time. “D-don’t--!”

 

 _Twitch_.

 

“Ghn-!”  Leon felt the arms holding his waist let go.

 

 _Twitch_ . _Spank_.

 

“WHA--!” Leon’s thighs shook with surprise from the impact. He’d been spanked? What the fuck?!

 

Shaking, tired hands had their fingers dug into the trenchcoat in shock and Leon tried to yell, so as to not look too much like a quivering maiden.

 

“The hell are you--!?”

  
_Twitch_ . _SPANK!_

 

“Ugh-GH-!” Leon’s voice deflated with the heavier spank, gritting his teeth, the fingers in the trench coat tightened as his ass burned.

 

 _Twitch_ . _SPANK!_

 

“HAH-!” Leon bit into the trenchcoat.

 

 _Twitch_ . _Spank._

 

“MH--...” He quieted down; the spanking had gotten lighter.

 

 _Twitch_ . _Spank._

 

“Hah…” As long as he was good...it wouldn't hurt him. Leon finally understood.

 

 _Twitch_. Squeeze.

 

“U-uhgn…” Leon shuddered, the stinging on his ass massaged out by the large fingers pressing into it, cupping his asscheeks, fingertips digging in in a way that made his own cock spurt precum.

 

 _Twitch_.

 

“M-mh…”

 

 _Twitch_ . _Slap_. Another light spank, this time just enough to cause Leon’s cheeks to jiggle, allowing the cop to feel every slick slide of his asscheeks against each other.

 

“M-mo-oh…”

 

 _Twitch_ . _Slap_.

 

“Oh…”

 

 _Twitch_. Squeeze.

 

“Ah…”

 

 _Twitch_.

 

“Yesss…”

 

 _Twitch_ . _Slap_.

 

“M-mm…”

 

 _Twitch_.

 

“M-more…”

 

 _SLAP_!

 

“AH!” Leon was suddenly yanked back into sobriety with the suddenly hard spank at his ass, his body lurching forward and grinding into the tyrant’s; the sting bringing him back to his right mind.

 

“GH-...” His face burned along with his ass, processing what he had just said a moment ago; his eyes blurred with tears.

 

 _More_ . He asked for _more_.

 

 _Shlick_.

 

Mr.X had lifted Leon up along it’s cock, before promptly lowering him back down to stretch his little entrance around the dick’s maximum girth.

 

“N-No…” Leon’s asshole trembled--it was stretched too far, tortured by the twitching cock that didn’t allow it to relax, pulled taut to it’s limit.

 

 _Twitch_.

 

 _More_. He had asked for _more_ of the _cock_ _inside_ _him_.

 

 _Twitch_.

 

“H-ugh…!” This time the pleasure was accompanied by shame-filled tears.

 

 _More_. He _needed_ _more_ of the _cock_ _inside_ _him_. And he had _asked_ for _more_.

 

“Gh...uugh…” The tears tapped against the solid shoulder he was consequently crying onto. “Hic...urkh….kh...hic...hic…”

 

 _Schlick_!

 

“AH-!” Suddenly, the cock inside him pulled out all the way, leaving his asshole a sore, hungry, twitching mess. “Uuurgh...p-please…”

 

There was no bio-fluid in his blood system. He hadn’t been bitten again. There was no excuse the drugged-like state he had been put under previously that he could use. Leon had uttered the word entirely of his own accord.

 

“I…” His own cock wept, neglected and full to bursting...Leon couldn’t stand it.

 

There was no one to blame but himself.

 

“I can’t…” His stomach was getting cold, feeling so empty...Leon hated it.

 

There was no one to hate but himself.

 

“I can’t…I can’t...” The burn of being stretched and filled had felt so good, Leon knew that.

 

There was no one that could help him, not even himself.

 

“I want to...” The tip of the massive dick rubbing against his twitching asshole felt so right--he needed to cum.

 

But he didn’t know what to say? Was he even supposed to say something? Why was he being treated like this? Did this thing really even know how fucked up this was? Why...

 

His own cock throbbed, twitching, burning from arousal and need for a release that’d been dangled in front of him and then snatched away so cruelly. Leon pulled at the trenchcoat, beginning to sob now.

 

Mr.X didn’t move.

 

“Let me cum…” Leon whispered, voice shuddering.

 

Mr.X didn’t move, boring it’s cold gaze into the smaller form it was holding above it’s cock, shaking and crying quietly.

 

“P-Please…” Leon tugged the trench coat hard, though it didn’t pull the larger of the two any closer, it was enough to press Leon’s body against the tyrant’s, causing his weeping dick to rub into the fabric as it continued to twitch.

 

His lips wouldn’t move. Leon began to wish he’d been bitten, or fed some of that strange, sweetness that he could clearly recall being pumped into him from the bottom up earlier that same evening.

 

Giving up, he let go of the fabric and went to touch himself.

 

 _Thrust--smack_!

 

"Gh-AAAH!"

 

Leon screamed, not expecting to be pushed down so suddenly onto the waiting monolith of a dick, the thrust rattled his entire body, blinding him with white vision for a moment as the cock pierced him all the way to the hilt.

 

His hands flew back up into the folds of the trench coat. “HGN--OH!”

 

Mr.X didn’t stop.

 

So good-- _Smack_ !--So fucking good.-- _Smack_ !--Inside…-- _Smack_!--so good...

 

“Ah...auh--hic...uh…!!” Leon buried his nose onto the massive chest-- _Smack!_ \--he clung onto as best as he could. “Uh...uh-hic...ah...oh-hic…hah!!!”

 

 _Smack_!

 

Leon’s quiet yelps and moans of broken approva-- _Smack!_ \--were accompanied only by the spray of the broken shower,-- _Smack!_ \--and the slaps of his own ass-- _Smack!_ \--against giant, solid, testicles.

 

“Hic...ugh...hic...aaah!” Between pleasure-filled gasps, Leon sobbed, letting the tears fall freely as he savoured every thrust.

 

 _Smack_ ! _Smack_ ! _Smack_!

 

“Ah-hic...ugh...ah...oh!...Y-yes..hic…A-AH!” Leon’s voice broke as his softest parts were pleasured.

 

 _Smack_ ! _Smack_ ! _Smack_!

 

Electrifying signals of euphoria were sent to his brain, clouding his vision and causing it to buzz.

 

 _Smack_ ! _Smack_ ! _Smack_!

 

“Hah...ah!” Leon lost control, ankles digging into wide hips as he pushed himself down with every thrust he received.

 

 _Smack_ ! _Smack_ ! _Smack_!

 

Wetness oozed from inside him, lubricating his already slimey, dripping ass and making the stretching even easier. “Oh...Ah..Hah...HAH…!”

 

 _Smack_!

 

“AH-! AAAH!”

 

Leon’s voice grew in volume, the pressure in his gut wound tighter and tighter, his cock leaking a steady stream of clear, desperate, precum. He was so close, he was so close!

 

 _Smack_ ! _Smack_ ! _Smack_!

 

Mr.X continued to bounce Leon up and down on it’s lap, the sound of muscular, wet flesh-- _Smack_!--against its own rock hard hips soothed the primal, carnal something inside of him that Leon had awoken earlier that night.

 

 _Smack_ ! _Smack_ ! _Smack_!

 

One of the massive hands left Leon’s ass-- _Smack_ !--and the cop mewled in disappointment-- _Smack_ !--at the loss of the feeling. But then, thick, ungloved fingers made their way to Leon’s chin-- _Smack_ !--forcing the cop to still his head as cold eyes stared him down with an icy fire. _Smack_!

 

“Ugh-haa…!” Leon’s mouth was forced open-- _Smack_ !--by a large thumb, pressing down on his tongue-- _Smack!_ \--and letting hungry saliva drool down his chin. _Smack!_

 

The hand forcing the rookie’s hips down moved to cradle Leon’s lower back-- _Smack_ !--slick with precum and biofluid-- _Smack_ !--guiding the man down. Leon’s hips continued to move-- _Smack_ ! _Smack_ ! _Smack_!--thighs tensing and relaxing as the cop willingly rode the massive cock.

 

“HGH-! UNH-!” Hungry, quivering lips finally folded around the thumb in Leon’s mouth-- _Smack!_ \--tongue instinctively rubbing against its underside.--Smack!--”GHH-! MPH-!”

 

 _Smack_ ! _SPURT_ -!

 

“AH-!” Leon threw his head back when he felt his insides swell, completely ripping through the tightness in his gut. “C-CU-HHAAAA-!”

 

He couldn’t stop his hips- _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ \--bouncing up and down as his insides were filled-- _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ \--ass squirting and squishing around what came bursting out from is stretched, misused hole.

 

 _Smack_!

 

Leon’s cock squirted, in trembling, uneven waves-- _Smack_ !--as each slam downward on the cock he was penetrating himself with-- _Smack_ !--sent a new wave of white-hot euphoria-- _Smack!_ \--through his system.

 

“S-sto…”-- _Smack_ !--”...stop--!” breathless pleas spilled from Leon’s mouth-- _Smack_ !--but who were they directed at?-- _Smack_ !--The tyrant?-- _Smack_ !--Himself?-- _Smack_!--His orgasm?

 

 _SMACK_!--Cumming.--SMACK!--Cumming!--Smack!--He couldn’t stop cumming!

 

His hips finally gave out and so did his brain, fizzling out as he collapsed onto the still-pumping cock shoved up his ass. Trembling hips and a heaving chest were the only movements the worn-out body could manage. Mr.X’s hands held him in place, unholy amounts of semen squirting and dripping out of Leon’s ass every few moments.

 

"Ugh...uuh..." Small groans escaped with tired, defeated breaths from Leon's lips.

 

Leon’s head spun as the high of cumming dry continued to torment him, even when he couldn’t move anymore. As relentless as the monster that was ejaculating inside of him, he couldn’t even fight against it as it broke something in his spirit.

 

His belly was so...so full...

\---

 

Carefully, the hulking figure placed the freshly seeded, newly re-dressed rookie down, laying the young man’s back against the black sofa.

 

“Raaugh…” Marvin, or rather, the body that used to be Marvin, came shambling towards the sleeping Leon.

 

 _WHAM_!

 

With a simple movement that was barely a swing, Mr.X sent the zombie flying into the wall. Marvin made a slight splattering sound as he impacted, before splattering again as he hit the floor.

 

Leon groaned, sighing in his sleep at the noise.

 

Mr.X paused as it turned to leave, giving the main hall a once-over. No other infected had ventured into the area, and according to its predetermined calculations and information, Marvin would be out of commission for awhile due to the damage to the body’s spinal column the hit had caused.

 

 _Thump_ . _Thump_ . _Thump_.

 

Perhaps this time, their mating would bear fruit.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note END:  
> Yosh, yosh!
> 
> I HAVE A TWITTER NOW!!! @HPrincess06 if you want to follow! I’ve just decided to maybe post sketches from now on! I hope that’s ok! I’ve got a handful up now, but will update when I can!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! I’m working off a lot of material I remembered from when RE2 first came out in 1998 (I was too young to fully appreciate it, because zombies are scary and I didn’t really start crushing on Leon until “operation javier” with Krauser), as well as the recent RE2 Remake for this one.
> 
> In this one, I really wanted to show the personality we got with the Remake version of Leon. He’s less haughty and more genuine, like a real rookie cop would be. Like a golden retriever puppy, almost! Only, he still has witty moments and parts where he is kind of like “I’m so done”, which just makes him so much more lovable! (Now that just makes all the shit I make him go through sound even worse, I’m so sorry Leon…I-I really do love you ehe...) 
> 
> I also just wanted to rectify a mistake I made--while yes, there’s a tyrant glitch that makes 2 appear in the police station, canonically, the second tyrant is only really encountered in the sewers by Ada. I’ve been muddling over whether or not to give it a new number (since Mr.X is T-00, and the second tyrant I took to calling T-01). Canonically it’s really confusing, because supposedly T-00/Mr.X is the one who chases Leon and Claire at the same time, and the one who gets ended by Birkin at the elevator. While there are 5 others roaming the city.
> 
> Guess I’ll decide when I get there. For now, I hope you all enjoyed a slowly-starting-to-act-strangely-Mr.X! Please look forward to more!
> 
>  
> 
> Cheers,  
> HentaiPrincess06
> 
> P.S. I’m so sorry, Marvin.


End file.
